


The Twinkle Before Twilight

by Your_Insomniac1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Female Harry Potter, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:15:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29660931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Your_Insomniac1/pseuds/Your_Insomniac1
Summary: 18 year old Jamie Potter has found out the truth. She move to Forks, Washington in hopes of starting a new life, will she find her mate or will she forever be lonely. With the help of her best friends, Fred and George Weasley, what will happen? Start reading The Twinkle Before Twilight.
Relationships: Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale, Harry Potter/Jasper Hale, Sam Uley/Emily Young
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	The Twinkle Before Twilight

Jamie P.O.V

AUGUST 26 2005

I was under the invisibility cloak as I went downstairs to listen in on the Order meeting which was at 6 in the morning. Too early for my liking but I had to because Ron,Hermione, and Ginny were aloud to go to the meetings but they won't tell me anything.  
"Ron and Hermione how are things with the Potter  
brat?" Said Dumbledore. I was shocked the man I love like a grandpa was calling me a brat.

"You don't pay us enough money to almost die every year." My boyfriend, no ex boyfriend is only with me for the stupid money?!

"But Ron you said you and me were going to get together?" My best friend, fake. What was next Dumbledore killed my parents or maybe the prophecy was fake. "I'll explain this one last time," Dumbledore said.

"I made a false prophecy so I could look like a hero again so I made it about Jamie. James and Lily knew the truth and I had to kill Lily and James they were also going dark, then I purposely put Jamie with the Dursley's paying them every month to abuse her, so she comes to us broken and weak. We will than build her up only to have her sacrifice herself for the greater good and final I will kill Voldemort, having then killed two dark lords and we will all be famous."

"The Weasley's will get her money because Ron will have married her. Than he marries Hermione when she is dead so it is a win-win in my book really."

To say I was shocked was an understatement.

I rushed up the stairs as quietly as possible and went to my only brothers room. "Fred,George open the door it's an emergency!" "Coming little sister." Called Fred. He pushed open the door and quickly pulled me in. 

"I need to go to Gringotts now" I say weakly as the conversation really started to sit in my head. "Why would you need to go there?” They ask in confusion. ”I’ll explain later” I say. "Ok now can you guys bring me to Gringotts" "Anything for our little sister" They grabbed on to me and as so as they did, I fell the tight feeling of apparition pretty much the feeling of being sucked through a straw.


End file.
